Coeurs de loup
by Calamithy
Summary: [Fic terminée,suite, à voir]La question qui tue : que deviennent Duo et les GBoys après endless ? Un oneshot on va dire romantique? et... le reste dans la fic !
1. Coeurs de loup 1ère partie

**Cœur de loup**

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclaimers : Moi ne pas avoir Gundam Wing. Ceci est juste une fiction sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

Genre : Presque Pwp, presque UA. Je dis bien presque pour les deux ^^ Yaoi avec petit lime en seconde partie, si ça dérange quelqu'un, que cette personne stoppe la lecture et passe à autre chose, tout simplement.

Warning : non c'est pas ma voiture !!!!!! rho la fausse blague. RAS ^^

Couple : vous le(s) verrez à la fin du prologue ^^ L'histoire se situe bien après Endless Waltz

Spoilers : un peu de Endless Waltz, mais certaines infos sont issues de mon imagination

Dédicace : pour mes coupinettes habituelles ^^

Remerciements : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé, thanks a lot ^^

**Prologue **

Huit années.

Huit années que l'impossible s'était produit.

Huit années que Wufei Chang et Trowa Barton avaient perdu leur pari contre Quatre Winner.

Huit années déjà que Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell s'étaient mis en ménage.

[Insérer musique : the Twilight Zone]

Miracle de la vie ou hallucination collective ?

A voir…

AC 197. Après l'affaire Mariemaia et la destruction de leurs Gundams, les cinq anciens terroristes étaient partis chacun de leurs côtés.

- Wufei chez les Preventers avec Sally Po sur Terre

- Quatre, retourné s'occuper des affaires de son Père sur L4

- Trowa, redevenu amnésique - malgré le fait qu'il ait recouvré la mémoire - car gravement fragilisé depuis l'attaque de Quatre, avait regagné le cirque de sa supposée sœur Catherine sur L3

- Duo était parti avec Hilde et avait fondé un centre pour orphelins sur L2 avec l'argent de leur usine.

- Heero était devenu le garde du corps personnel de Réléna Peacecraft.

On aurait pu croire que, malgré les liens que les événements avaient tissé entre eux et du fait qu'ils soient dispatchés, les cinq pilotes n'étaient absolument pas destinés – ou disposés à se revoir.

On aurait pu effectivement.

Et on se serait trompé.

Les pilotes – sauf Trowa amnésique– se donnaient régulièrement des nouvelles. Même le fier Wufei et le si parfait soldat ne manquaient pas à l'appel. Ils avaient beau être occupés, ils trouvaient le moyen de se manifester. Chacun connaissait l'évolution de l'autre, avait besoin de se rattacher à l'autre, à leur passé commun, si douloureux fut-il. En rien futile. 

Bien sûr au début les conversations étaient laconiques – ils avaient l'impression de ne rien avoir à se raconter de vraiment essentiel par rapport aux aventures qu'ils avaient partagé. Ils avaient du s'habituer à n'avoir rien d'extraordinaire à dire. La routine pour certains, les affaires pour d'autres. Ce qui était ordinaire pour tout un chacun, ce qui avait été rendu si ordinaire par eux était une nouvelle aventure. Cette nouvelle aventure avait pour nom la paix. Et la paix faisait peur, car elle était une inconnue infiniment variable. Il fallait la conserver, l'apprivoiser. Apprendre à vivre avec.

Cette paix si durement gagnée, après un temps d'adaptation, avait contre toute attente réussi à souder leur amitié. Ils avaient conscience que jamais ils ne seraient des adolescents – voir des adultes – normaux, qu'il résulterait toujours des traumatismes, mais ensemble bien qu'à distance, ils exploraient leur nouvelle existence. La première cuite de Wufei lors d'une soirée arrosée chez Sally Po, Quatre se mettant nu comme un vers à une vente de charité organisée…par l'association de Hilde et de Duo, la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de ce dernier – a banni définitivement la tresse, les porte en queue de cheval, ce qui est un grand pas pour lui -, le premier éclat de rire de Heero quand Réléna l'avait demandé en mariage… Pourtant, mis à part Duo et Quatre qui s'étaient revus pour la vente de charité en AC 200, aucun d'eux ne s'étaient revus. Le visiophone, les téléphones cellulaires et les e-mails étaient leurs seuls moyens de contact. Mais ils n'étaient plus suffisants car ils se manquaient cruellement.

Concernant Trowa, chacun des pilotes prenait de ses nouvelles discrètement. Il était toujours au cirque et allait bien. Quatre était soulagé, mais triste, car très amoureux de lui. Ce qu'il voulait n'être qu'une tocade d'adolescent en mal d'amour s'avérait hélas être plus sérieux que prévu. Et irrémédiablement pas réciproque.

Tous les pilotes envoyaient des cartes virtuelles à Trowa pour Noël, en se faisant plus ou moins passer pour des enfants ayant assisté au cirque et souhaitant remercier le clown pour ses prestations. Il est très difficile de manoeuvrer avec un amnésique, surtout s'il a des souvenirs très pénibles, voire extrêmement violents. Pour ne pas le mettre en danger donc, les pilotes avaient décidé de manifester leur amitié… . Sans toutefois se manifester véritablement.

Quatre organisa en AC201 une immense fête pour l'achèvement de la reconstruction de L4. Il y invita tous les anciens pilotes sauf Trowa, de peur qu'il n'ait des réminiscences. Ce qui n'était prévu : le comité des fêtes de l'entreprise Winner avait programmé de nombreuses festivités – dont une représentation de cirque… et c'est donc le plus célèbre qui fut retenu. 

Logique. Ce n'est pas le PDG d'une société qui va s'occuper personnellement du déroulement d'une soirée, non, il veillera seulement aux invitations et laissera le soin à son staff de faire le nécessaire.

Catherine avait voulu refuser la représentation… mais Trowa avait insisté, et il aurait fallu qu'elle explique le pourquoi du comment… donc ils s'y étaient rendus.

Les autres pilotes n'avaient aucun engagement et ils se sont donc retrouvés. Le contact, après tout ce temps fut timide au début… puis tous se retournèrent vers m… Duo, s'attendant à ce qu'il fasse une blague assez stupide pour mettre tout le monde à l'aise : il n'en fit rien. Lui-même était trop choqué. Boys don't cry et pourtant il avait les larmes aux yeux. Ils avaient tous changé en quatre ans, et pourtant étaient restés les même. Plus ou moins.

Quatre était le plus grand de tous – bien 1m88 - et s'était coupé les cheveux très courts, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux turquoises : il avait pris des muscles, comme s'il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans le sport et les affaires pour tenir. Avoir quelque chose à faire. Il portait un superbe smoking blanc impeccablement coupé.

Wufei, lui, était le plus petit – un bon mètre 72. – Un corps tout en muscles gracieux et de magnifiques cheveux de jais lâchés arrivant juste sous les omoplates. Il portait une tunique chinoise en satin d'un riche rouge uni sans manches sur un pantalon noir de la même étoffe.

Heero pour sa part était égal à lui-même. Beau. Ténébreux. Sensuel. Il était légèrement plus petit que Quatre – 1m85 -, avait toujours ses yeux bleus de Prusse insondables et sa crinière indomptable, cependant dans un style beaucoup plus travaillé qu'il y a 4 ans. Sa puissante et féline musculature saillait sous son smoking noir. Et il les observaient tous.

Duo, lui, mesurait 1m82 ses cheveux extrêmement longs étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval basse sur sa nuque et il était coiffé d'un panama noir cachant une partie de son front, lui donnant – ou essayant de donner - un petit air mystérieux. Il portait un smoking noir ajusté sans chemise, la veste légèrement entrouverte sur une cravate de soie noire autour de son cou glisser sensuellement, telle la main d'un amant entre ses pectoraux imberbes.

Le premier mouvement, contre toute attente vint de Wufei qui dit haut et fort : je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir le dire un jour – surtout à toi Maxwell – mais vous m'avez manqué. Cruellement. Ajoutons aux divers changements que les adolescents avaient mué.

- Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué.

La voix très grave et douce venait de derrière l'héritier Winner.

Et elle venait… de Trowa.

Habillé en clown, salopette kaki sans aucune chemise en dessous.

Toujours coiffé d'une mèche rebelle entretenue car n'ayant pas changé en 4 ans

Il faisait à l'époque presque une tête de plus que le petit prince du désert, et ses yeux verts étaient toujours aussi intenses.

Et c'est Quatre qu'il fixait lorsqu'il faisait par du manque.

Ses yeux étaient profondément ancrés, comme s'ils cherchaient à sonder l'âme de celui qu'on appelait il n'y a pas si longtemps...

Little one

Alors oui, ils furent choqués que Trowa, apparemment, ait retrouvé complètement la mémoire, mais sur le coup ils étaient absorbé par leur retrouvailles.

Après s'être tous serré la main avec pudeur, puis chaleur – après tout ils étaient en public et il n'était pas dans leur personnalités de se donner en spectacle quoi qu'on ait pu en dire –, après avoir refait plus ou moins connaissance, naître les premiers sourires et crises de rires et s'être jurés de ne plus jamais mettre autant de temps à se revoir, Trowa expliqua qu'il avait eu des réminiscences, des rêves depuis quelques années. Des rêves assez récurrents. 

Il avait donc consulté une psychanalyste, le docteur S.A.D.E Philips qui l'avait aidé à retrouver ses souvenirs. Il n'avait pas mis Catherine au courant, pour ne pas l'inquiéter et avait considéré la proposition de participation aux activités comme une occasion en or de les revoir tous. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait vécu sans une partie essentielle de lui-même, et bien qu'il n'ait pas retrouvé tous ses souvenirs, il avait retrouvé selon lui le principal. Pendant tout son discours il regardait Quatre.

Et Quatre avait interprété son regard comme étant de la rancœur vis-à-vis de ses actes.

Il se trompait lourdement.

Cette soirée-là, on avait retrouvé Quatre et Trowa en train de fêter joyeusement leur retrouvailles dans un ascenseur, s'embrassant à bouche que veux- tu faisant l'amour vigoureusement – car c'était bien d'amour dont il s'agissait – se fichant royalement d'être surpris ou non Ils avaient perdu trop de temps. Et quoi qu'on en ait pu en dire, ils n'avaient que 19 et 20 ans. Ils avaient le droit de faire des bêtises. Ils avaient le droit d'être coquins. 

Ils avaient le droit.

Heero et Duo ne se mirent pas ensemble cette soirée-là et ce malgré l'attirance qu'il y avait entre eux. Non. Il fallut beaucoup plus de temps, l'admission de leur homosexualité respective, une reconnaissance des sentiments de chacun, le refus de culpabilité face au bonheur, des rendez-vous et plus tard une cours assidue d'un parfait soldat en mode plus qu'humain pour faire céder un Duo plus que consentant d'enfin tomber le masque.

*************

Nous nous sommes donc mis en ménage le 5 mai AC 203.

Enfin plus ou moins. Lui était par monts et par vaux à jouer au bodyguard et moi j'étais éternellement sur L2

Nous avons été rattrapés par la routine.

Cette ancienne alliée est devenue notre pire ennemie 

Depuis quelques mois plus rien ne va entre nous.

Ce n'est pas un jeu

Il me regarde à peine.

Ne me touche plus…

Et je n'ai plus aucune envie qu'il le fasse d'ailleurs

Je me sens vieux alors que je n'ai que 31 ans…

C'est grave docteur ?

- Hmm….

Haha !!!!!!!!!!  Alors ??????

Explications dans la dernière partie !

J'espère que ça vous plaît ^^

Mithy ^^ *Faux Cliffangher*


	2. Coeurs de loup 2ème partie

**Warning 2nde partie : RAS, quoique…** si Heero ne disant pas « omae o korosu » (et re quoique ) et Duo ne faisant pas systématiquement le baka (encore un quoique ?) sont considérés comme OOC, alors je plaide coupable : ya un tit OOC

Et euh humour à la Mithy ça peut être un warning ? ;-) Répondez pas tous en même temps !

**Rating : PG13-R**

Couples : Je peux le dire maintenant 1x2 au début du récit, 2-1 au milieu et qui sait… ptet 1x2 à la fin - L'histoire se situe bien après Endless Waltz

**Dédicace** : pour mes coupinettes habituelles

**Remerciements** : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé, thanks a lot

* * *

**Cœur de loup**

**¤**

**Bureau du Docteur S.A.D.E Philips, AC 212, « un samedi soir sur la Terre comme dirait l'autre » 21h45**

¤

- C'est grave docteur ?

- Hmmm ¤_ le nez dans ses dossiers, semble réfléchir ¤_

- Docteur Philips, je ne vous paye pas 200 la consultation pour froncer vos sourcils et avoir un grognement pro néanderthalien ou un truc du genre. A ce moment-là j'aurais payé Heero.

¤

Duo s'accorda le haussement d'un sourcil droit avant de poursuivre :

- En plus, recevoir un patient un samedi soir à 21h ?

¤

Le docteur Philips s'accorda le haussement du sourcil gauche avant de répondre, d'un ton neutre :

- Monsieur Maxwell. De par votre statut de héros de guerre, vous ne payez pas les consultations, l'Etat le fait à votre place. En d'autres termes je peux "Humer" comme il me semble, je recevrais toujours mes honoraires. Par ailleurs je ne pouvais pas vous prendre avant, et vous m'avez dit que c'était _urgent._

¤

L'ex Shinigami avança le buste dans une attitude déterminée sans être agressive. Le bras de fer était engagé. Il répondit sur le ton de la confidence :

- Je ne suis pas persuadé que les contribuables soient ravis de l'apprendre.

¤

Le docteur avança sur son siège comme son vis-à-vis. Il n'était pas prêt à céder du terrain. Il dit alors :

- Je ne suis pas persuadée que les contribuables soient ravis d'apprendre que vous êtes non imposable alors que vous faîtes partis des plus grandes fortunes des colonies. Ajoutez à cela qu'ils financent votre thérapie…

- Consultation. Pas_ thérapie_, interrompit Duo, croisant les bras sur son torse.

¤

Notre ex pilote 02 portait une fine chemise blanche dans un style "old fashion" sur un pantalon de cuir noir, et aux pieds des petites bottes. Un pirate oui, mais sans cuissardes, ç'aurait été un brin too much. L'ensemble était classe, original et pourtant discret. Un superbe trentenaire en somme. Le docteur répondit, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres :

- Si vous le dîtes. _Thérapie_ engagerait les contribuables à payer plus de _consultations_. Ceci étant ça fait la deuxième fois que vous venez me voir.

¤

Duo fronça les sourcils et pour la première fois, décocha l'ombre d'un vrai sourire, avant de constater :

- Hn. Je sais pourquoi je viens vous voir. Vous êtes aussi futée que moi.

- Entre autres. Et éventuellement parce que Monsieur Barton-Winner a un sens de la persuasion plus que convaincant.

- C'est vrai que grâce à vous il a pu retrouver la mémoire.

- ¤ Pas que la mémoire… ¤ Hmm entre autres. Il a pu réorganiser ses souvenirs effectivement. Mais je ne lui ai pas fait retrouver la mémoire. Il l'a retrouvée tout seul.

¤

L'ex Shinigami l'ignora totalement avant de répondre :

- Taratata. Et vous lui avez donné la parole et une libido hors du commun… . Si vous les aviez vus il y a dix ans dans cet ascenseur…¤ regard rêveur ¤Bon sang ça fait dix ans déjà. Nous étions si jeunes… .

¤

Le docteur posa sur son patient un regard bienveillant avant de dire doucement, d'un ton moins neutre qu'a l'accoutumée :

- Vous êtes encore jeune Monsieur Maxwell.

- Appelez-moi Duo, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît ! Et puis « Monsieur Maxwell » me donne l'impression d'être aussi âgé que feu le professeur G.

¤

Le temps d'un sourire, puis le docteur répondit :

- Très bien… Duo. Le but est que vous soyez à l'aise. Ça fait effectivement trois semaines que nous conversons via téléphone et c'est la deuxième fois que nous nous rencontrons. Je suis heureuse que vous vous sentiez suffisamment en confiance avec moi pour me laisser vous appeler par votre prénom.

- ¤ gêné ¤Euh… Merci… et tant qu'on y est, je peux vous appeler S.A.D.E ? Ça m'aiderait à vous trouver moins vieille. grand sourire

¤

Duo sera toujours Duo.

¤

- ¤ Un pas en avant……trois pas en arrière ¤ J'ai votre âge Duo…, dit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Justement.

- … et mon prénom n'est pas un sigle à la YMCA. Ça se prononce Sade.

¤

L'ex Shinigami lui décocha un regard sadique avant de répondre, d'une voix veloutée :

- Comme le marquis ? Pourtant sur votre plaque il est écrit S.A.D.E non ?

¤

Sade plongea son regard gris perle dans celui de Duo avant de dire, d'un ton mystérieux et joueur :

- Vous êtes intrigué, hein ?

- Oui. Duo l'était vraiment

- Je vous dirais le pourquoi du comment si…

- Si ?

- Si nous revenons au sujet de votre visite, répondit-elle sur un ton professionnel. Vous digressez parce que vous êtes tendu. Détendez-vous je ne vais pas vous manger.

- Hmm j'aimerais bien, moi, rétorqua Duo, coquin

- Je vais tâcher d'oublier cette allusion grotesque et plus grosse que l'arrière train de votre ancien Gundam et n'en prendre que la portée émotionnelle. Je croyais que vous n'aviez plus d'envie ? répondit Sade sur un ton professionnel avec un sourire en coin.

¤

L'ex Shinigami répondit doucement, fronçant les sourcils :

- J'ai dit que je n'avais plus envie de Heero...

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne vous touche plus ? Ou n'en aviez-vous plus eu envie avant ?

Duo répondit de but en blanc, le front buté :

- Je n'en avais plus avant.

¤

La jeune doctoresse prit une feuille dans le dossier de Duo, rajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune noires à montures fines et lut :

- « I run, I lie but I never tell a lie » c'est de la science-fiction c'est ça ?

¤

Duo leva les yeux au ciel et répondit de sa belle voix grave - voix jap svp, mais adaptée à un homme cette fois -

- Docteur quand j'ai dit ça j'étais un gamin. Vous ne supposez tout de même pas que je vais rabâcher les sempiternelles réflexions enfantines. Je mens si j'en ai envie, je ne dois rien à personne.

- C'est pourtant ce que vous m'avez répondu la première fois que vous êtes venu ici, quand je vous ai demandé de mettre en une phrase ce qui d'après vous vous caractérisait le plus.

- Oui c'est vrai… . En fait, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ni même ce qui me caractérise vraiment, sinon je ne serais pas ici… . Et oui je n'ai plus eu envie quand lui n'a plus voulu… et j'ai cessé d'essayer aussi.

¤

Duo avait répondu sur un ton honnête, et pour une fois avait laissé tomber le masque.

- Ça j'en ai conscience Duo. Et c'est très bien surtout que _vous_ en ayez conscience. Vous êtes ici pour vous retrouver. Vous êtes dans un espace neutre, sans aucune pression ni ami qui vous veut du bien mais qui vous embrouille plus qu'autres choses, bien que ce soit un ami qui vous ai conseillé de venir.

- Je suis ici parce que Trowa m'a dit de venir vous voir avant de prendre la décision de quitter Heero. Je ne suis pas fou.

- Je le confirme. Vous n'êtes pas fou Duo.

- Quand j'ai dit à Quatre que Heero ne me touchait plus, il m'a dit de le larguer sans cérémonie. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à cela de sa part. Trowa, lui, m'a dit de venir vous voir. Je n'avais pas envie de me confier à Wu Fei parce que je me sentais coupable de mettre pratiquement tous nos amis communs au courant, sachant que le principal concerné n'en savait rien. Trowa a simplement entendu la conversation. J'ai déjà pris ma décision, mais, quelque part, je voulais être sûr. C'est bête hein ?

- ¤ petit sourire ¤ Quatre Winner-Barton est un homme avisé. Et non ce n'est pas stupide de voir un psychanalyste. Et je ne prêche pas pour ma paroisse.

- Alors vous me conseillez de quitter Heero?

¤¤¤

La jeune doctoresse inspira un bon coup, plongea son regard gris dans les yeux de Duo avant de répondre :

- Je vous conseille de prendre votre indépendance par rapport à lui. Lorsque je vous ai demandé de faire le récit des événements importants pour vous de ces dernières années en mode narratif, c'était pour voir exactement quelle importance vous vous donniez au sein de votre propre histoire. Où, objectivement, vous vous situiez par rapport aux événements du passé. Vous êtes un homme-enfant Duo.

¤

L'ex Shinigami se retint de baisser les yeux. Le regard du docteur était de plus en plus doux, perdant de sa neutralité. Le docteur semblait lire en lui, vraiment et c'était quelque chose qui faisait peur. Duo était en train de faire face à lui-même. Mais il n'était pas homme à fuir une situation. Alors il soutint le regard du docteur, écoutant chaque mot s'échappant de ces lèvres savantes.

- Vous considérez tout ce qui est autour de vous comme plus important que vous. Vous avez appris à vivre en période de paix, mais pas à vivre pour vous. Lorsque vous vous êtes mis en ménage avec Heero, vous m'avez dit que : « _Lui était par monts et par vaux à jouer au bodyguard et moi j'étais éternellement sur L2 »_ Vous n'êtes pas Rapunzel, même si vous avez des longs cheveux. Pourtant vous vous êtes emprisonné dans votre propre tour.

- Attendez une minute : vous êtes en train de me dire que je me prends pour BLANCHE-NEIGE ? Que j'attends le Prince Charmant ? Je gère une association, je suis actionnaire de la Winner Inc. Je n'attends pas le Prince Charmant ! Je n'attends pas Heero avec un plumeau dans la main !

- Duo. Un couple ça se fait à deux.

- Et un trio, ça se fait à trois. Chouette j'aurais pu être psy.

- Un point pour vous. Vous êtes aussi responsable de la défection de Heero que de votre défection vis-à-vis de lui.

- Si vous êtes payé pour me dire que nous sommes victimes de la routine alors je perds mon temps. Je vous l'ai dit dès le départ. Notre relation n'avance pas. Et je n'ai même plus envie qu'elle avance.

- Très bien.

- ...

- Je vais vous demander de fermer les yeux, de vous détendre et de répondre sincèrement à mes questions.

- Hmm... vous voulez profiter de mon corps hein, petite coquine ? Je sais que sous ces demi-lunes se cache un très joli regard gris, et sous cette blouse blanche une tout aussi jolie paire de gambettes…

¤

Duo avait fermé les yeux et sourit, persuadé d'avoir mis la jeune femme mal à l'aise gentiment. Il aimait bien la taquiner un peu, ça lui donnait la sensation d'être maître du jeu.

Notre ex Shinigami était vraiment détendu avec cette thérapeute. Le cadre était plus qu'agréable. Il était entouré de boiserie d'orient. Un petit bonzaï ornait un large bureau en bois d'ébène. Tout y était rangé méthodiquement. Les murs de la pièce étaient blancs et beiges, ornés quelques lithographies représentant des torrents, des clairières... Un havre à la fois naturel et moderne. Mais le plus extraordinaire ici était l'immense baie vitrée, derrière le docteur. Elle donnait une vue imprenable sur la mer.

En entrant ici, on avait un sentiment de quiétude, de paix… . Il se surprit à croiser les jambes et à s'installer plus confortablement sur son fauteuil de cuir. Les longs cheveux de l'homme qui ne se sentait plus jeune glissèrent derrière l'appui-tête de cuir noir. Il s'accorda quelques secondes avant de dire :

- Hmm je suis prêt. Violez-moi !

- ¤ sourire dans la voix ¤ Quelle est la première chose que votre ami fait en rentrant à la maison ?

¤

L'ex pilote 02 répondit, moqueur :

- Il ouvre la porte.

- Où vous trouvez-vous quand il ouvre la porte ? ¤ imperturbable ¤

¤

Duo réfléchit avant de répondre : cette fois il ne jouait plus, n'en avait plus vraiment envie.

- Dans la cuisine.

- Que fait-il ensuite ?

- Hmm… . Il va ranger son arme, pose sa veste sur la chaise de la cuisine, me demande si le repas est prêt, picore dans le plat puis me dit bonsoir.

- Comment ?

- Bah en disant « bonsoir Duo. »

- Il ne vous embrasse plus ?

¤

Duo s'accorda le temps de rougir avant de dire doucement, un peu gêné :

- Si… mais pour me dire bonne nuit, quand je m'endors au son des cliquetis de son ordinateur portable. Ou plutôt quand je m'endormais. Il coordonne les divers déplacement de Réléna vous savez, ça lui donne donc beaucoup de travail.

- Duo, vous travaillez aussi.

- Oui mais je ne voyage plus.

- Plus ?

- Heero n'aime pas que je voyage. Il dit que si nous voyageons tous les deux, alors on ne se verra plus du tout. Quelque part il a raison.

- …

¤

Devant le manque de réponse du docteur, Duo perdit un peu patience. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être jugé, ne de passer pour un imbécile. Encore moins pour la pauvre petite victime soumise. Il fut tenté d'ouvrir les yeux pour sonder l'expression de la jeune femme mais se rappela qu'il devait les garder fermés. Il claqua la langue avant de dire d'un ton acerbe :

- J'ai parfaitement conscience que c'est un moyen pour lui de me garder pour lui tout seul docteur. Mais de nous deux, c'est moi qui peut le plus faire d'efforts au niveau de mon agenda. Je ne peux pas demander à Heero de dire à Réléna d'annuler un de ses déplacements juste pour passer du temps avec moi.

¤

Duo entendit la caresse d'un stylo sur le papier : la psy prenait des notes. Ah si Trowa n'avait pas garanti la fiabilité de cette femme…

La doctoresse cessa d'écrire puis répondit d'un ton professionnel :

- Non bien sûr, vous ne le pouvez pas. En revanche vous pouvez demander à Heero de se faire remplacer. Il ne pourra pas exercer ce métier éternellement. Et d'autres parts, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose de vous garder pour lui tout seul si c'est pour ne rien faire avec vous.

L'ex Shinigami déclara sur le ton de la constatation :

- Il a été génétiquement amélioré. Il serait tout à fait capable de faire ce métier éternellement. Et oui, je pense comme vous, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose effectivement.

- Peut être. Mais vous n'êtes pas éternel. Et votre patience non plus. Sinon vous ne seriez pas là.

- Oui je sais… je sais.

- Et comment ça se passe au lit ?

¤

Duo fronça les sourcils et se tendit : mais à quoi jouait-elle au juste ? Il répondit sur ton qui se voulait neutre mais où l'on ressentait une toute petite petite pointe d'amertume :

- Eh bien il ne se passe rien justement, vous le savez. Nous faisons chambre à part.

- Développez.

- En fait, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

- Je ne crois rien.

- Ouais c'est ça. C'est vrai que je ne vous l'avais pas dit... . La semaine dernière, je vous ai appelé sur votre portable pour annuler un rendez-vous, vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui, vous m'avez appelé assez tard…

- Vous m'avez dit que je pouvais vous appeler n'importe quand, si j'avais envie de parler ou de me décharger.

- Vous avez surtout déchargé la batterie de mon pauvre téléphone portable sourire mais ainsi vous m'avez prouvé que vous preniez notre démarche à cœur.

¤

La voix de Duo se fit incertaine :

- Je ne voulais pas que Heero sache que… vous savez, que je consulte. Si j'avais voulu récupérer Heero j'aurais proposé que l'on fasse tous les deux une " thérapie de couple "ou quelque chose du genre.

- Une thérapie cognitivo-comportementale ?

- Ouais, ouais si vous voulez. Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

- ¤ reprend ses notes et feuillette ses pages ¤ _« Si vous aviez voulu récupérer votre partenaire, vous lui auriez proposé de faire une thérapie de couple… »_

- Ah oui. C'est bien vous suivez ! Donc ce soir-là je me suis isolé avec le téléphone dans la chambre. Le hic, c'est que lui avait ses instructions à taper et il m'était impossible de vous parler. Alors je suis allé dans la chambre d'amis… et je m'y suis endormi. C'était la première fois que je dormais aussi bien. Sans cliquetis. Dans le calme. Je n'avais pas son corps chaud contre moi mais vu que je ne l'ai pas contre moi depuis des **_mois_** ça n'a rien changé au problème. Le lendemain, je déménageais mes affaires de la chambre, pour lui permettre de travailler. Les rares fois où il rentre à la maison bien sûr.

- Je vois. Comment a-t-il réagit quand vous avez dormi dans la chambre d'amis ?

- Il ne s'en est pas aperçu.

- Hm. Et quand vous avez déménagé vos affaires ?

- Il a haussé un sourcil. Je lui ai dit que de cette manière il pourrait travailler plus tranquillement et que je pourrais dormir. Il m'a dit que c'était moi qui dormais, pas ma penderie. J'étais énervé. Je lui ai dit que quitte à dormir seul autant le faire dans une autre chambre. Mais nous ne nous sommes pas disputés.

- Hmmm ¤ prend des notes ¤ Vous pensez qu'il vous trompe ?

- ¤ se tend ¤ Je n'en sais rien. C'est possible.

_- _Vous pensez que votre ami vous aime toujours ?

- J'en viens à douter s'il m'a vraiment aimé un jour.

- Votre ami vous aime toujours Duo même si ça ne se voit pas. Il vous a simplement pris pour acquis. Cela fait bien huit ans que vous êtes ensemble et votre relation « pète » comme on dit depuis l'an dernier n'est-ce pas ?

- A peu près, oui… quand j'ai cessé de voyager en fait.

¤

Le docteur annonça alors :

- Bienvenu dans le cap des sept ans.

- Hein? Sept ans de quoi ?

- C'est à ce moment normalement que l'on peut observer chez les couples plusieurs tensions. Pour faire simple, les masques tombes, chacun se montre tel qu'il est et inconsciemment ne cherche plus à faire d'effort pour plaire à l'autre. Dans notre jargon, on appelle ça la « crise des sept ans », même si de plus en plus cette crise apparaît dès cinq années de vie commune.

- …

- Vous – les non professionnels de la santé , vous appelleriez ça plutôt la « routine ». En l'occurrence dans votre cas, vous vous êtes mis ensemble jeunes. Ajoutons à cela que vous avez tous les deux des antécédents – un passé difficile pouvant engendrer un sentiment d'insécurité quasi constant , très peu d'expérience affective de couple et vous obtenez une crise des sept ans plus marquée que pour d'autres. Les Winner-Barton sont passés par là. Surtout la partie Winner d'ailleurs.

? Non…..

- Et oui ! Même les couples pseudo parfaits passent par cette forme de crise.

¤

L'ex Shinigami répondit d'un ton plein d'un espoir presque enfantin, très touchant quand on sait que c'est pourtant un homme qui parle :

- Mais ils sont toujours ensemble, donc ça s'est arrangé, non ?

- Oui bien sûr, _elle avait sourire coquin, très coquin mais Duo ne pouvait le voir._ Mais c'était il y a des années… il y a trois ans en fait.

- Et qu'ont-ils fait ?

- Je ne suis pas habilitée à vous le dévoiler Duo. Sachez simplement que Trowa Barton était loin d'être disposé à laisser partir son ami – devenu par la suite son mari.

- …………

- Duo. Voulez-vous réellement quitter Heero ?

¤

La réponse de Duo se fit catégorique :

- Je n'ai pas envie de rester avec lui dans ces conditions Sade.

- Bien. ¤ feuillette quelques pages avant de demander ¤ A quand remonte la dernière fois où votre ami a manifesté une quelconque réaction envers vous ?

- N'importe quelle réaction ?

- Oui.

¤

Duo ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir, les « réactions » étant très récentes :

- Alors la dernière fois, enfin les deux dernières fois c'était aujourd'hui, quand il a reçu la facture de téléphone. C'est mal tombé. Cette semaine il ne devait pas être là, tiens… Il devait assister l'assistée – pardon Réléna. Je suis méchant. C'est une gentille femme, c'est moi qui suis jal…

- Oui ?

- Non rien.

- ¤ s'accorde un sourire ¤ Revenons à ce que vous disiez si vous le permettez. Pourquoi est-ce « mal tombé » ?

- Pourquoi ? Eh Bien… . Etant donné que vous m'avez dit de vous appeler chaque fois que j'avais le besoin de parler, j'ai flambé avec la facture..

- Et vous avez flambé mes oreilles accessoirement. ¤ grand sourire ¤ Et alors ? Vous êtes millionnaire, vous pouvez vous permettre d'appeler qui bon vous semble.

- Oui… mais Heero m'a dit que ce n'était pas parce que nous étions riches qu'il fallait dépenser notre argent inconsciemment.

- « Notre argent ? »

¤

Duo fronça pour la millième fois les sourcils. Elle avait des problèmes de mémoire ou quoi ? Trowa n'a pas oublié le nom de son thérapeute par hasard, et l'a envoyé ici en cherchant un psy sur internet ? Il répondit :

- Nous avons un compte commun, vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Pourtant je suis sûr de vous l'avoir dit… je vous ai même dit que la facture était à nos deux noms et que si je vous appelais souvent il le saurait parce que nous avons la facture détaillée.

- Ah effectivement… je ne me rappelais pas. ¤ le ton de la voix indique qu'elle semble réfléchir ¤ De toutes manières, qui dit compte commun dit que votre argent tombe aussi, donc le problème est réglé.

- Euh non. Heero m'a demandé qui vous étiez parce qu'il ne reconnaissait pas le numéro.

- Et alors ? Il a pour habitude de vérifier vos communications ?

- Quand la facture atteint 600 et que les appels sont passés à n'importe quelle heure – voire plus de minuit parfois – oui il vérifie. Il voulait savoir si quelqu'un ne piratait pas notre ligne. Je mens bien sûr, mais je préfère éviter. J'ai dit que je passais les appels. Il m'a demandé à qui appartenait le numéro, je lui ai dit à un ami. Il ne m'a pas demandé de préciser mais son regard était si intense…

- Intense ?

- Oui… intense. Ses yeux… on aurait dit qu'ils me brûlaient de part en part.

- Il était jaloux ?

¤

L'ex pilote 02 répondit d'un ton sérieux, mais pas amer :

- Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a plus de réaction à mon égard que je ne veux pas me faire de films. Alors je sais que le regard était intense mais je ne peux pas le décrire.

¤

Puis Duo éclata de rire.

La doctoresse demanda, perplexe :

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle Duo ?

- Je ne vous ai pas raconté le plus drôle. Heero est venu me faire son speech pendant que j'étais dans la salle de bains. J'avais très envie de mettre la chemise qu'il m'avait offerte pour mon dernier anniversaire – celle que je porte à présent – et je m'étais promis de la mettre rien que pour lui, pour lui faire la surprise.

- Continuez…

- Mais comme il n'était jamais là et qu'il faisait chaud… alors je l'ai mise. La chemise se porte entrouverte, pour voir un peu de peau, ça fait élégant hein ? « Raffiné » comme dirait Quat-Chan. Le hic c'est que ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai pas mis de chemise de ce genre… à vrai dire depuis très longtemps. Et je me suis aperçu du nombre de temps que je n'avais pas vraiment pris soin de mon corps quand j'ai vu que j'avais des poils sur le torse.

- Haussement de sourcil puis léger sourire. Mais aucune réponse de sa part si ce n'est une très légère inspiration

- Oui doc vous pouvez rire. Sur le coup ce fut le choc. La grosse claque : je n'étais plus un ado, si j'avais un temps échappé à la corvée c'est fini à trente ans passés. Lorsque j'ai vu que j'avais quelques bouclettes mais rien de méchant j'ai sorti la pince à épiler. Heero est donc entré pile poil – c'est le cas de le dire - quand j'étais en train de me torturer… . Et c'est ce moment qu'il a choisi pour me saouler avec la facture. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, je le regardais à travers le miroir. Heureusement que je ne suis pas une femme. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai les cheveux longs que j'aurais toléré ce genre de tortures sur les jambes.

- ¤ Eclate de rire ¤ Il y a des hommes qui le font.

- Ils sont fous.

- ¤ larmes ¤

- Je me suis également aperçu qu'avant, à défaut de mon torse, je m'épilais sous les bras et le sexe, pour que ce soit hygiénique. C'est fou ce qu'on peut se laisser aller quand on n'a plus personne à qui plaire…

¤

Le ton de Duo s'était fait légèrement triste, il arborait une expression mélancolique malgré ses paupières closes. De l'éclat de rire du début, il ne subsistait qu'une légère trace.

Sade répondit d'un ton professionnel, mais néanmoins avec une pointe de douceur :

- Duo. Vous devez plaire avant tout à vous-même. Le vieil adage « trouve-toi beau et les autres te trouveront beau » n'est pas usurpé. A côté de cela vous avez un bodyguard toujours impeccable.

- Hey ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais à la rue plutôt entretien ! J'ai toujours un beau corps, svelte et musclé. Seulement je ne me mettais plus en valeur.

- Continuez.

- Lorsque j'ai eu fini de me préparer, je lui ai dit que je sortais. Il m'a répondu « Ah bon. Où _on_ va ? » J'ai été étonné sur le coup, puis je lui ai répondu : « Non trésor, pas _on_, _moi_. J'ai un truc à faire. Je ne rentrerais pas trop tard. Bonne nuit » Je le lui ai dit gentiment. Il m'a lancé un regard qui signifiait je pense « Dans cette tenue » mais il n'a rien dit d'autre. Je suis parti. Et me voici.

- ¤ prend des notes et s'arrête brusquement. Entend un bruit ¤ Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux Duo.

- Nan je suis bien là Sade, j'attends que vous me violiez. Succombez à la tentation, doc, vous ne l'avez jamais fait auparavant donc pourquoi pas ce soir ? ¤ éclate de rire ¤A part ça, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, c'est grave docteur ? ¤ sourit ¤

¤

Soudain une porte vola en éclat et Sade eut tout juste le réflexe de baisser la tête pour ne pas s'en prendre un morceau dans la tête. La sublime baie vitrée fut reléguée en moins decinq secondes au rang de vague souvenir.

Un Heero très très _très_ en colère venait de faire son entrée. Il n'était pas habillé en garde du corps mais en T-shirt col V noir tendu sur ses muscles bandés, et un pantalon de toile tout aussi noir. Il était ténébreux, magnifique.

Gloups Sade.

* * *

Duo ouvrit des yeux étonnés 

- Oh shit !

- Duo. Si tu avais envie de jouer au docteur, autant le faire avec moi ! ¤ s'approche de lui ¤

- Heero… c'est pas ce que tu crois…¤ se relève ¤

- Tu voulais qu'elle te viole. T'es en mal de sensations fortes ? Tu t'épiles pour elle et pas pour moi ? ¤ mdr en écrivant ça ¤

- Tu faisais l'amour tous les soirs avec ton laptop les rares fois où t'étais à la maison !

- J'étais là toute cette semaine et tu m'as ignoré !

- Tu m'ignores depuis plus de six mois !

¤

Sade observait l'échange amusée. Et prenait quelques notes tant que les deux zouaves…

C'était sans compter l'ex soldat parfait.

Heero décocha à Sade son fameux deathglare qui tuerait un peu plus un mort avant de lui dire d'une voix plus froide que la banquise :

- Sortez d'ici avant que je ne vous tue. Personne ne me fera croire que les docteurs consultent à cette heure-ci. En plus je suis sûre que c'est elle que t'appelles, à moins qu'il y en ait d'autres ?

- ¤ Sort de la pièce, en prenant son portable avec elle ¤ Je suis dans le bureau d'à côté Duo, si vous avez besoin d'aide.

- Oui merci Sade. De toute façon contre lui vous ne pourriez rien faire.

- Sade hein ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom en plus ? Quoique c'est un prénom ça ?

- C'est un prénom Heero ? Et Duo ? Et Trowa….

- Tu la défends en plus ? Tu ne me laisses même pas l'illusion que c'est juste un docteur, hein ?

- Heero tu deviens ridicule. Je ne couche pas avec elle. Je ne t'ai trompé avec personne.

- Je note que tu ne parles pas au présent. Ça ne me dit pas que tu ne me _trompes_ pas actuellement.

¤

Duo leva les yeux au ciel. Il était si abasourdi par la scène qu'il en oublia sur le coup d'être en colère. Il dit à son peut-être futur ex calmement :

- Heero tu deviens vraiment grotesque et grossier

- L'homme que j'aime fait chambre à part depuis une semaine, se casse un samedi soir sans moi sapé comme un prince, je le file et je le retrouve chez une femme – peu importe qu'elle soit docteur – installé confortablement, les cheveux lâchés à demander à être violé ? Je viens de défoncer une porte pour ne pas avoir à la tuer elle et tu me dis que je deviens ridicule ? Je me fous d'être ridicule ou grotesque Duo. Je m'en contrefous !

- Heero… tu… tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. ¤ abasourdi ¤

¤

L'ex soldat parfait répondit en haussant un sourcil, tout en hurlant à pleins poumons :

- Et ça t'étonne ?

- Heero. J'ai pas entendu cette phrase dans ta bouche depuis des mois. ¤ calmement ¤ Et parle-moi autrement ¤ pas calme ¤

- Parce que tu me le dis peut-être ?

¤

L'ex Shinigami répondit, dépité :

- Heero… l'homme que j'aime ne me touche plus depuis des mois, qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?

- Parce que tu essaies de me toucher ?

- Heero quand je te « dis fais-moi l'amour » et que tu me réponds « hn » j'ai vachement envie de te toucher. Oh et puis c'est sans issue… ¤ fait mine de se lever ¤

- Non. ¤ le replace sur le fauteuil, posant les mains sur ses épaules ¤

- Non quoi ? ¤ regard qui lance des éclairs ¤

¤

La voix de Heero se fit plus douce tandis qu'il ôta une de ses mains des épaules de son homme pour caresser sa joue.

- Non ce n'est pas sans issue. Je t'aime. Tu m'aimes. Nous avons merdé tous les deux. Mais je refuse de croire que c'est sans issue. Sans toi je ne suis rien.

- T'as bien réussi à vivre sans moi pendant des mois alors ne me la fait pas.

¤

Heero inspira un bon coup, levant les yeux au ciel : ça allait être dur. Il répondit :

- Duo… j'ai toujours été seul. Je ne voulais pas dépendre émotionnellement de toi alors j'ai fait en sorte que tu te détaches. Dès que ça a marché j'ai pris peur.

- Tu veux dire qu'en huit ans tu ne t'es pas aperçu que tu étais émotionnellement lié à moi ? Le complexe du soldat parfait j'en ai soupé. On ne sort pas facilement de ses traumatismes mais ce n'est pas en s'en servant comme excuse que tu arriveras à me convaincre. Désolé ça ne prend pas.

- Je suis complètement, ¤ s'approche un peu plus de Duo et lui caresse les cheveux ¤, désespérément amoureux de toi ¤ le regarde dans les yeux, le regard bleu de Prusse plonge dans le cobalt. ¤ Tellement amoureux que j'en perds le souffle. Quand on est jeune, on vit tout de manière exacerbée, peut-être exagérée. Mais ces sentiments – ces mots sont si étrangers pour moi même si on m'a conseillé de vivre en suivant mes émotions, ces sentiments ont pris tout leur sens avec mes amis, avec toi …

- ¤ regard incrédule ¤

- Ces sentiments se sont fortifiés à travers les années. Mais être amoureux est moins effrayant que te perdre, tu sais. L'idée même de notre séparation m'a fait mal. Savoir qu'elle était sur le point de se concrétiser me déchire réellement. Je t'aime, je t'aime…

¤

Duo n'était ni heureux ni soulagé : il était perdu, il ne comprenait pas.

- Heero… je pensais que tu t'étais lassé… et ça aurait été normal, tu sais. La psy m'a expliqué…

- Je t'aime tellement…, _chuchote, glisse ses lèvres sur la tempe de Duo_, ¤ ne l'écoute plus, se fout royalement de la psy ¤

- Heero….

- Ne me quitte pas… ¤ mordille son oreille ¤

- Heero je…. hmm

- ¤ glisse une main dans l'échancrure de sa chemise ¤ tu as la peau douce… j'avais presque oublié.

¤

Duo, dit, dans un sursaut de lucidité :

- Heero…. ça… ça ne résoudra rien et tu le sais. Il faut qu'on parle… ah…..

- ¤ glisse la pointe de sa langue sur la joue de Duo tout en ouvrant la chemise, laissant la peau apparaître plus encore ¤ J'ai pris la décision de déléguer mon travail pour passer plus de temps avec toi… . Je me suis même dit que plus tard, si tu le voulais on pouvait donner à notre union un caractère plus officiel et fonder une famille… adopter un enfant, lui transmettre ton sourire… ce genre de choses.

- Heero…

- Je ne te demande pas de me dire oui tout de suite mon amour. J'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses.

¤

L'ex Shinigami donna une réponse honnête :

- Je ne comprends plus rien…

¤

L'ex soldat parfait répondit d'une voix très douce :

- C'est ce qui arrive souvent. Quand on est sur le point de récolter ce que l'on a semé, ¤ sème des bisous dans le cou de Duo ¤ on réfléchit à toute allure. _J'ai_ réfléchi à toute allure. La peur fait ce genre de choses.

- Tu es sûr… tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? ¤ voix rauque, désireuse ¤

- Seulement si tu le veux toi aussi. Rien ne t'es imposé. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir peur de te perdre. Je ne veux plus te faire du mal. Je ne veux plus m'en faire…

- Moi non plus… holy shit ! I love you so much… so much it hurts sometimes… more than even words can say.

- Ai shiteru koi

¤

Heero embrassa alors lentement, longuement, langoureusement Duo, redécouvrant sa bouche de sa langue, se réappropriant son corps de ses mains. Les deux hommes oublièrent totalement où ils se trouvèrent et se retrouvèrent cette nuit-là, après des mois de frustrations, de tensions et d'abstinences, dans le bureau d'un psy. Lorsqu'ils s'unirent à même la sublime, douce et onéreuse moquette noire du pauvre docteur, un Duo trempé de sueur et débordant d'amour murmura :

- Bienvenu chez toi Heero.

- Plus jamais je ne m'absenterai de la maison.

- On mettra les choses au point petit à petit, on a déjà une base. Mais pour l'instant j'ai sommeil.

- Moi aussi ¤ l'embrasse sur le front puis chuchote à un Duo endormi ¤ Plus jamais.

¤¤¤

Dans le bureau d'à côté, S.A.D.E Philips répondait à un coup de fil :

- Oui Trowa, ça a marché. Mieux que prévu

- Le coup des conversations téléphoniques de nuit était imparable. T'es trop forte.

- C'est mon métier Trowa, c'est mon métier… . Il fallait réveiller la jalousie de Heero. Amener Duo à tenter une manœuvre de reconquête de Heero… sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ce qui était hasardeux, Duo Maxwell étant tout sauf le « baka » de service. Si je le lui avais dit textuellement il aurait refusé. Il est bien trop fier pour ça. Il était vraiment déterminé à le quitter.

- HO HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRO

- Ils remettent ça ? Je crois que la détermination de ton ami a nettement diminué… toutefois en un inversement proportionnel notable avec sa libido.Oh mon pauvre bureau…

- Mais ça en valait la peine, hein Sade ? J'avais raison quand je te disais qu'ils s'aimaient toujours.

- Oui Trowa, ça en valait la peine. Et oui tu as eu raison de suggérer cette thérapie à Duo. Pour la peine tu me rembourseras la moquette qui ne manquera pas d'être inaugurée… Duo rachètera la porte et ma pauvre, pauvre baie vitrée… non je blague, les assurances sont faîtes pour ça, ma secrétaire fera le nécessaire.

- Ta baie vitrée a explosé ?

- Oui ?

- ¤ Trowa ne réfléchit même pas ¤ Heero ?

- Oui ! Et j'ai bien failli me faire tuer…

- Non ?

- Et si !

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire, comme seuls de gentils conspirateurs peuvent le faire : avec une douce bienveillance.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, dans un bureau à neuf, porte, baie vitrée et moquette remplacées : 

- Docteur Philips! Vous avez reçu un bouquet de roses!

- Tiens de qui peut-il être ?

¤

Sade huma le bouquet, prit un vase, le remplit d'eau et y déposa les fleurs.

Puis elle lut la carte :

_Chère Sade – ou S.A.D.E ;-)_

_Je suis désolé de tout le dérangement que nous avons causé Hee-Chan et moi. Si vous n'étiez pas intervenue dans notre vie – et gratuitement en plus - peut être Heero et moi n'aurions pas réussi à parler. Ce qui est un comble parce que je suis très bavard ! Mais vous le savez et je digresse comme d'habitude._

_Ce petit mot pour vous dire que nous vous avons tenu à remplacer porte et baie vitré, étant le cause des dégâts. Heero s'excuse au fait et il a enfin compris que vous n'étiez pas mon amant. Quoique -_

Sade s'accorda le temps d'un éclat de rire avent de reprendre sa lecture :

_Nous avons voulu également nous occuper de la moquette mais quelqu'un l'avait déjà fait…. Nous avons tout de même réussi à la récupérer – je suis un ex voleur, c'est facile pour moi , donc ne vous étonnez pas quand vous serez invitée à notre réception de mariage – parce qu'on se marie, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? – de reconnaître une certaine moumoute toute propre dans une pièce. C'est le souvenir de nos retrouvailles alors je suis sûr que vous comprendrez. Mais je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponses à ma question : c'est grave docteur ?Et quel est votre nom ?_

_Tendrement et Hn_

_Duo et Heero_

¤

La jeune psychanalyste sourit doucement. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Duo. Il sonna dans le vide puis elle tomba sur la messagerie :

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'un sex-symbol, laissez-moi un message et si vous en êtes dignes je vous laisserais un autographe » bip

_Duo, c'est Sade_

_Merci pour les fleurs_

_Oui votre cas est très grave. Vous avez la maladie d'amour et c'est contagieux. _

_C'est mieux d'être malade à deux. Et c'est mieux de ne jamais en guérir._

_Chose promise, chose due._

_Sade est le « sigle » de mon prénom_

_Shaman Audra Diane Elena _

_Les trois derniers étant ceux de mes grand-mères…_

_Super hein ?_

_Sade c'est bien plus court… c'est le nom que je me suis choisi_

_Ça ne vous rappelle rien ?_

_Félicitations pour votre mariage, j'y serai avec grand plaisir_

_A bientôt_

¤

Elle raccrocha le téléphone quand son assistante entra, suivi d'un homme superbe. Grand, blond, avec des cheveux très longs et de splendides yeux bleus glaciers qui la fixait intensément…

- Votre nouveau patient est arrivé docteur

¤¤¤

Quelques minutes auparavant, dans une autre ville, une main tentait de se faufiler sur table de nuit, pour récupérer un objet qui avait pour sonnerie la chanson " I'm too sexy" :

- Ahh, hmmm, Heero, ahh ahh ahh le téléphone, arrête…

- Toi et moi savons que tu n'as aucune envie d'arrêter ¤ accélère le mouvement, le pénètre plus profondément ¤

- … ¤ souffle coupé, essaie désespérément d'atteindre le téléphone ¤

- ¤ tend le bras, trouve le téléphone… Et le balance à travers leur baie vitrée ¤

¤

Duo dit à son homme, sur le ton de la dérision :

- Ho Hee-chan… ce bruit de verre cassé, que de souvenirs… comme tu es romantique.

- « Personne ne doit me déranger quand je déguste un dessert… . Il se trouve que là j'ai une faim de loup », répondit Heero, l'embrassant goulûment et reprenant sans le moindre remords où ils en étaient.

¤

Voili c'est fini !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! 

**Mithy**

« Shaman » est un gros gros clin d'œil à un personnage que j'ai crée pour une autre fic, d'où le prénom particulier.


End file.
